shrieks and giggles
by labrat love
Summary: grissom makes the team go out to a charity fundraiser, and then doesn't show himself, where is he? or more importantly where are they?there is mild shipping in this fic nothing outrageous, this one is just for fun! T for later chaps just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

The night shift CSI team stood in the chill night air, this was a big night. Grissom had requested they attend this function, "come on now, it's for charity." He encouraged the whole team eventually agreed to come after he assured them he would be there as well. "Besides it will be fun" Sara remembered him saying, _fun? _she could hear the screams already.

"Sara how much longer are we gonna wait for Grissom? I wanna get going!" Of course Greg was the only one truly eager to be there. Before she could answer her phone rang, she stepped away from the chatting group to hear better.

"Sidle"

"Sara it's me, Sorry I don't think I'll be able to make it Doc needs my help with something." She strained to hear him.

"Does that mean we get to go home?" She asked already knowing the response.

"No, you still have to go, It's not that bad honestly." She wondered where he was calling from, it sounded like some kind of party in the background. _And how does he know?_ she wondered.

Sara turned back to the group.

"That was Gris, he said he can't make it."

"Good then I'm going, it's cold out here!" Catherine said crossly. Her expression changed when Warrick draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"He said we still have to go through with it thought."

"Yes!" Greg was still enthused.

"Alright gang, lets get this over with" Warrick said bravely as he walked up to the entrance.

After a brief debate on how to pay it was revealed Grissom had made reservations for the "graveyard shift."

"Honestly that man has the strangest sense of humor" Catherine said once they had been wrist-banded and sent inside the gate, "only he would invite us to a haunted house and then not show up himself!"

"Uh, guys, looks like we have a choice here." Greg said. "There is Nightmare Manor or the dark spooky woods trail over there," he gestured.

"I think I'll take the woods," Nick who had been unusually quiet said with next to no hesitation.

"I'll go inside!" Catherine was pleased she didn't have to be outside any longer.

"I'll take the manor with Cath." Warrick volunteered. Naturally Greg wanted to go in the spooky woods with Nick. So that left Sara with a tough decision. She had to stop and think of what degree of unresolved sexual tension she would rather be around.

"I think I'll go with Shaggy and Scooby over here" She said earning a grin from Catherine and a "hey!" from Greg. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Alright gang, let's split up!" This time Warrick was rewarded with giggles and smirks.

_Maybe this will be fun,_ was the thought that crossed both Sara and Catherine's mind as the CSI's split up and headed towards the night waiting for them.

**The more reviews the quicker I will post so please give me feedback! **

**this will get more exciting i promise**

** 3 mwah **


	2. chapter two, Warrick and Catherine

**THANKS to all my reviewers and loyal fans! much love!**

When they reached the top of the stairs Warrick opened the door for Catherine. They were promptly greeted by the sounds of maniacal laughter and screaming.

"Ladies first" he said smoothly

"Gee, thanks Rick." Catherine was less than enthusiastic, _why would a group of people who see creepy stuff like this on the job want to go see it for fun? Oh well at least I've got Brown, and am not stuck with things 1&2 like Sara. The_ first room was a foyer type space, coming off it was a hallway, a dinning room and stairs going upwards. Warrick was standing near the wall leaning side to side and looking at a picture frame.

"C'mere and look at this" he called. She wandered over. The picture was stained as if it were taken decades ago, it was of a happy looking young couple who appeared to have just gotten married. However when you shifted to the side slightly the image became much more gruesome. The husbands grin turned maniacal, a knife appearing in one hand and his wife's head in the other! Where the young woman's head was supposed to be there was now just a bloody neck.

"Ick, I remember a case like that, in fact he looks sort of familiar maybe it's their wedding photo." She grinned slightly at her own joke.

"So where do you want to start?" Warrick asked

"Lets start from the top, and work our way down we can cover all the rooms that way."

"Don't sound so serious Cath, this is supposed to be fun remember? Just enjoy yourself!"

Eventually Catherine lightened up and began to enjoy herself. Her fun really began when Warrick leaned over a body on one of the beds upstairs and it leapt up at him. He jumped about a foot in the air and bolted over to Catherine. She laughed hysterically while he gripped her arm.

"That's not funny, really they aren't supposed to do that!" For the rest of the trek through the house he was on edge, startling easily, sending Catherine into hysterics every time.

"Okay tough guy, this is so unlike you, I don't think I have ever seen you this nervous before! You see dead bodies and stuff all the time."

"Yeah I know, it's just none of them leap out at me or try and grab me, It gives me the heebie-jeebies"

"Heebie-Jeebies?" Catherine grinned.

"Yeah I said it!" He smiled back. their tender moment was interrupted when a knife wielding woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere and chased them out of the kitchen.

"Dammit that's the reason I don't like these things!" Warrick exclaimed after she had driven them into the basement. On the last stair Catherine tripped sending her in to Warrick's arms.

"Careful" he said catching her and holding her for a moment longer than necessary. Catherine did not have to be persuaded further she leaned in closer. He responded by kissing her softly on the mouth.

"I feel like such a teenager!" She grinned and he kissed her again, deeper this time, both of them closing their eyes. A hand rested on Warrick's shoulder thinking it was Catherine he gripped her tighter.

It wasn't till whatever it was laughed deep and menacing that either one of them bothered to open their eyes. Catherine shrieked in surprise and Warrick jumped again. It was some sort of hunch-backed thing with a twisted face and chains around his wrists. He laughed again and make sort of a kissing face at Warrick.

"That's it I'm out of here!" Warrick said going back up the stairs taking them two at a time. Back out side there was another portion of the woods trail left to complete before they could reach the end. There they decided to wait for the other three so they could all finish together.

**I hope this is okay, this is my first go at writing these two...**

**R&R k?**

**two more chapters to go!**


	3. chapter three, Nick, Greg, and Sara

**Due to the lovely response given by my readers (and the fact that i have finished looming paper) I have decided to finish this story in short order!**

Sara trailed along the path after her two excited co-workers, _they can be such children sometimes,_ she thought with a smile on her face. They hadn't been walking very long and already they had been assaulted by a man with a chain-saw and some type of grotesque were-rabbit looking thing. Sara had been made to walk behind the boys after she refused to say "jinkies" no matter how Greg begged and "generally ruining the mood" for them. She couldn't help it if she got more enjoyment from messing with the characters than from actually being scared. She had laughed when the chain-saw wielding maniac had stopped short after she had blown him a kiss. Nick was astonished when she called were-rabbit a "cute little bunnykins" but Greg was frustrated.

"Sara" he wined, "that's not fair! stop scarring them all away! or better yet why don't you get a job here then you can scare people all you want!" _Now that would be fun_ Sara mused. She was so distracted she didn't notice the boys had stopped until she bumped straight into Nick.

"Hey what's the holdup?" she asked. When there was no response she peered out from behind the two men. There in on the trail a few feet away was a little girl, waltzing completely alone, in the center of the path. She looked over suddenly and noticed them, she waltzed over.

"Hi" she said tilting her head at an angle Sara thought wasn't natural. She knew exactly how to handle this one, but she thought she would let the boys fend for themselves this time.

"Uh, Hi" Greg responded.

"Will you play with me?" She asked blinking her large blue eyes up at the three of them.

"No sorry we can't play with you right now sweetheart" Nick said gently, shifting uneasily as he got a good look at her neck for the first time. There were two circular holes near her collarbone.

"Why not?" she asked, tilting her head the other direction at the same impossible angle.

"Because we can't" Greg said a little too quickly.

"Why not?" she asked again, her voice taking an frightening edge.

"We would like to play with you but we have to keep going because we need to meet some friends maybe some other time okay?" _Leave it to Nick to be gentle even with the undead,_ Sara thought.

"PLAY WITH ME!" she screeched, the angelic grin on her porcelain white face was replaced by a twisted snarl revealing two large fangs.

"Just do it Nick" Sara sighed from slightly behind them.

"Oh alright, I'll play with you." Nick said.

"No" she said "not you, him" she said turning her demonic attentions on Greg. Sara and Nick suppressed laughter as before he could decline she took his hand skipped a few feet up the path and forced him into a tiny chair. An eerie little tea-party was set up on a small table beside the path, and Greg was now the guest of honor. Nick took out his cell and snapped a picture.

"Priceless" Sara smirked looking over his shoulder. He was forced to sip pretend tea for about a minute before they could hear the next group

"You can go now" she said to him sweetly.

"Already? whatabout..."

"GO NOW!" she screeched and Greg took the hint. After that Greg decided to stay behind Nick and Sara, mumbling something about he never wanted to come anyway. It wasn't too long after that, that they caught up with Catherine and Warrick, and the five CSI headed down the remainder of the path.

**in case you were curious, my reaction to scary stuff is very much like Sara's...**


	4. chapter four, the good doctors

**I'm totally and completely on a roll here, so enjoy it while it lasts! P.S. as a warning this chapter is a little icky (but nothing a CSI fan can't handle!)**

As the CSI crunched through the layer of leaves lining the dark spooky path they couldn't help noticing the accumulation of advertisements along the trail.

"Doctors Rotten and Grisly will fix you up!"

"Come see the free show, victims...we mean volunteers welcome!"

"Need a hand? leg? Spleen? or a few feet of intestine? stop by for a visit with Doctors Rotten and Grisly!"

"If it doesn't kill you, they just might!"

"So who are these guys anyway?" Nick asked aloud.

"I think we're about to get our answer!" Catherine said as she pointed to a small tent set up near the end of the woods. As they approached the tent they came upon an all too familiar sight. A body lying anatomical on a table (granted this table was a dirty wooden one) chest opened with a Y incision. Organs in little pans. Shelves filled with unidentifiable things in jars lined the back of the tent. The group paused for a moment to process what exactly they were seeing. There were two men behind the table, both wearing blood soaked aprons and face-masks. There was a pile of twisted limbs and discarded bits of anatomy in one corner and the tent itself was sprayed with spatter. One of the so-called "doctors" was opening the head, the saw whirring loudly. The other lunged out from behind the table at a group of passing teenagers. In his hands a human heart! The girls shrieked and bolted, the boys in an attempt at bravery lingered longer to look at the body on the table.

"Watch" growled the doctor who had opened the skull, he probed some of the now visible grey matter, the right arm of the body twitched. The second doctor, whom Sara noted limped, attempted to coax the girls back to for a second look at the heart. One of them courageously came foreword but retreated when she observed it was still beating. It was only after the group of kids passed did the CSI approach the table.

"Ah it's my graveyard shift!" exclaimed the taller of the two. "I thought you would never come. He removed his face-mask. It of course was Gil Grissom. "I would have liked to have joined you but Doc Rotten needed some assistance. I trust you all had a good time?" The team exchanged exasperated glances. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That's not a real body is it, coz you know Ecklie would have a fit!" Greg asked.

"No, it's not we made this one and three others just like it for the event." Robbins removed his face-mask and grinned. "Cool isn't it?"

The gang stayed for a little while longer to watch the doctors in action, they enjoyed watching their friends scare the living daylights out of passersby almost as much as they enjoyed doing it. Before they left for the night Sara begged Grissom for a job and he said he'd see what he could do.

As the group piled into the Tahoe Sara was in such a good mood she decided to make Greg's night as well.

"Jinkies" she said, "that was fun." The blond grinned from ear to ear.

OoooooOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOOooooooo

By the time Grissom and Robbins got back to their real jobs, they were even more legendary then they already were. They could frequently be heard being called "Grisly" or "Rotten" by a co-worker and sometimes even by a day shift worker. Greg and Warrick however were now infamous, Nick and Sara having circulated the picture of Sanders at the tea party. He complained loudly when the coffee in the break room was switched to tea.

Catching him alone Nick was quick to pick on Warrick.

"Heebie-Jeebies man?"

"Yeah alright I get it, but Cath was gonna be miserable if I didn't do something. I knew I could make her laugh if I let it get to me. Don't tell her okay?"

"Alright, your secret is safe with me!"

The next day it was apparent however that the secret was not safe with Nick when Catherine cornered Warrick.

"I heard what you did the other night."

"Oh man I told Nick no to tell you!"

"He didn't I heard it from Sara who got it from Greg, Nick told him obviously. Anyway I just wanted to say thanks, it was much more fun."

"Anytime"

**And thus ends another fanfiction...I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
